


A Very Square Proposal

by regrettingthisnow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daniel Sousa is up to no good, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettingthisnow/pseuds/regrettingthisnow
Summary: The one where Sousa enlists Alya to help him propose to Daisy.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 262





	A Very Square Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A major thank you to my friends for reading this over and telling me it's actually good, when I believed it wasn't. Felt very apprehensive about it, so if you feel up to it please tell me what you loved about it or if you loved it at all! 
> 
> I've been working on this for about a week and I hope you all enjoy it! I have another one-shot coming soon, so look out for that!

Tied together in bed sheets, Daisy and Sousa lie on their sides asleep. It’s been a long time since either one of them had their own bunk alone. Daisy practically designed Z3 with knowing that they both would eventually move in together.

A soft beep of an analog clock goes off. Daisy stirs a bit and Sousa’s eyes flutter open.

He sits up gently trying everything in his might not to wake Daisy. He slowly pulls his arms out from hers, moving at a glacier pace.

“I need to show you how to set your alarm on your phone. And set it to vibrate.” Daisy mumbles tossing around.

Sousa laughs softly and kisses the side of her head.

“It’s early. Go back to sleep.” he whispers in her ear gently. He reaches over and turns off the alarm clock, climbing off the bed.

Daisy nods and flops on to her other side, facing away from the door. She’s knocked out again. Sousa beams at her with the brightest smile on his face. How did he get so lucky?

He paddles around trying to find his markings and turns on a small light to not stir Daisy again.

He walks over to the closet and grabs a button down shirt and pair of jeans to start the day. Sousa puts them to the side and continues to search the closet. He’s looking for _something else_.

Sousa quickly looks back at Daisy’s sleeping form, to double check that Daisy’s still asleep. He can hear her breathing and turns back to the closet. Sousa grabs a duffle bag and unzips it. Inside is a bag inside another bag inside another bag. He briefly had mentioned to Daisy a little bit ago that he liked to organize everything, but that was only a partial truth. He needed a good hiding place. There’s not a lot of room on Zephyr 3 to _hide_ things.

Sousa gets to the last bag and opens it. A small black velvet box sits at the bottom. Grabbing it and his clothes he walks over to their night stand, next to the bed, and opens the drawer slowly.

The link Daisy uses to communicate with her family is just inside. Sousa takes it and quickly glances at the clock. He’s late. He rushes out of their bunk and heads toward the bathroom to change. Ring and link in tow.

Sousa finds himself in the cargo hold of Z3, shoved into a spot that he thinks no one can find him in. Sousa places the link to his temple.

He’s in the Swordfish bar. Coulson wearing a plain t-shirt, swim trunks, with a towel over his shoulder standing next to a bemused May.

“Sorry, I’m late” Sousa announces heartfelt and genuinely apologetic.

“The astro ambassadors at gmail dot com, really?” May tosses Sousa an unimpressed look.

“I kind of like it.” Coulson says “Though, we do need to work on the form.”

“Right? Writing the person’s address at the top of the e-mail is a bit too much.” May adds

“I will remember that next time.” Sousa replies making a mental note of that.

Sousa shifts from foot to foot. His cheeks and ears burn red with nerves. An awkward silence falls between them.

“How’s Daisy?” May asks trying to break the silence.

“She’s doing well. Misses you both terribly. Daisy’s been telling me stories about your missions prior and I gotta say, I wish I was there for the ‘May and Coulson go undercover as a married couple bit’. Wish I could have seen it.” 

Coulson laughs and May rolls her eyes, groaning slightly, “Too much dancing.”

“She was never a fan.” Coulson points out.

“Neither is Daisy.” Sousa quips shaking his head and chuckling at the thought, “I keep trying to teach her and all she wants to do is lead. I guess it runs in the family.”

May smiles genuinely at the thought of Daisy learning how to dance. Her eyes dart back to Sousa who scratches the back of his neck, faking an itch. They might not be in the same place physically, but she can still grab the feeling that Sousa holds back information.

“Spit it out Daniel.” May states.

Sousa’s caught off guard and a little taken aback. He forgets how forward May can be sometimes. Sousa presses his left thumb into his right palm and nervously massages his hand. He takes a deep breath and pulls the ring box out of his pocket. He holds it in his hand.

Coulson gasps and May smiles from ear to ear.

“Have you asked her yet?” Coulson wonders walking over toward where Sousa is in the room. May follows beaming.

“I wanted to talk to you two first.” he points out. “Before everyone else comes in the room.”

“Talk to Coulson and May about what?” a familiar Scottish accent calls out. Fitz and Jemma walk out from a corner and join May and Coulson.

“Danny here wants to ask Daisy to marry him.” Coulson says making light of it.

“Is that a ring?” Jemma exclaims all excitedly.

Sousa nods and opens the small box. The ring dates back to the 1940’s. It’s simple. It’s a one carat diamond that’s centered in a _square_ bead, with two diamonds on each side. The words, “ _Astro Ambassadors. EST 1955_ ” engraved on the inside.

“It’s perfect.” Jemma fawns.

“Un anillo de compromiso!!!” YoYo yells coming into the picture.

“I see you’ve taken my advice.” Mac chuckles.

“Only need May and Coulson’s blessing now.” Sousa smiles, looking at the both of them for approval.

“What if I say no?” Coulson wonders, crossing his arms trying to look all stoic and serious.

Sousa takes a step back a bit of fear and panic rolls across his face, “Is that a joke? Please tell me that’s a joke.”

May rolls her eyes, “That’s definitely a joke.”

Sousa lets out a major sigh of release, “Oh, thank god.” He takes another deep breath in, leaning back listening for a moment. “I have to go. Kora is looking for me. I will be in touch soon with more information. We’re making a stop down at Earth soon to refuel and regroup. Going to be around her birthday. Would love to surprise her with all of you.”

A chorus of “Yesses” and lots of nodding ring about the room. Sousa waves goodbye and takes the link off his temple. He laughs to himself to keep himself from crying. He steps out from behind his hiding place.

“Where were -“ Kora looks at him and sees the ring box and link in his hand. “you.” Her eyes widen, her mouth falling open.

“This wasn’t the best hiding spot, was it?”

“You were hiding?”

Sousa nods a bit embarrassed. They stand there a bit awkwardly. Sousa still holding onto the link and the ring box openly.

“Can you keep a secret?” Sousa asks

Kora nods furiously, breaking out into a large smile.

“Good, because I’m going to need your help.”

A few months later - more than Daisy and Sousa anticipated and a lot longer than Sousa wanted to actually be - they find themselves back on Earth. Their team having a few days off before they have to go back off world. Sousa springs for a hotel room for both Kora, Daisy, and him. Two rooms total. One for Daisy and Sousa and one for Kora. Their rooms connecting to one another.

Daisy sits on the bed sticking an earring in her ear. She dawns a v-neck red dress that conforms nicely to her figure. Kora walks in with sweats and a tank top. She sits next to Daisy on the bed. Daisy looks over to her.

“Wait. You’re not coming!?” Daisy exclaims. Jealousy of being able to wear sweatpants and be comfortable rides through her voice.

“When was the last time you and Sousa were able to go on a date. Like an _actual real date_?” Kora asks

Daisy searches for an answer, but comes up empty handed.

“ _Exactly_ ” Kora tells her. “Plus, I’m going to order room service and, what is it these days? Netflix and chill?”

Daisy snorts with laugher. How she got stuck with two people out of time is beyond her.

Sousa is in the bathroom, wearing a suit jacket and tie. He paces around mumbling to himself, practicing what he’s going to say to Daisy. Nerves eating at him. He looks at himself in the mirror and holds the box in his hand. He opens it. Then closes it. Opens. Closes. Opens Closes. He leans on the sink and wipes away the tears that seem to come from no where. He opens the box one last time and takes a good long look at it. Smiling to himself he closes it again, sticks it in his jacket pocket and walks out of the bathroom.

He leans on the door frame, staring at Daisy. He watches her so carefully as she puts the the other earring in her ear. He completely loses his thoughts in her. _All_ of her.

“The 21st Century looks really good on you.” Daisy states walking up to Sousa, knocking him out of his reverie.

“Still trying to get used to it.” Sousa truthfully tells her. He shifts uncomfortably.

“You won’t be wearing it for that long.” Daisy murmurs kissing him softly on the lips.

Sousa looks at her full intrigue.

“If my sister wasn’t here-“

The watch on Sousa’s hand beeps, making Daisy stop mid sentence.

“We’re going to be late.” Sousa informs her.

“Right. The reservation.” she nods opening the door to the hotel room. “Bye, Kora!”

“Byeeeeeeee!!! See you later!” Kora calls out. Sousa turns and winks at her.

Sousa and Daisy walk along a cobblestone path and up to a restaurant. They’re both quiet, but enjoying each other’s company. Very rarely do they got to carve out “date nights” on Z3. They try, but it often ends in Z3 turning into utter chaos.

The restaurant is seated right on the side of a long stretch of river and they’re brought to a table that’s right on the edge. A stone wall between them and the river. Daisy on one side of the table and Sousa on the other.

“How did you find this place?” Daisy wonders taking everything in. “It’s beautiful.”

“Google.”

“Wow. I’m impressed. Dinosaur can learn new tricks.”

Sousa throws her an incredulous look, making Daisy throw her head back in laughter.

Sousa grabs Daisy’s hand from across the table, shaking his head at her.

“I love you.” he breathes into a whisper. His palm is on hers; his thumb rubbing gently on her wrist. He watches her watch the river drift by. He drinks in the way the lights create shadows on her face. He’s never been this impeccably happy in his life. He could not wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

They’re both broken out of their silence by a little girl running through the tables. She yells out, “Auntie Daisy! Auntie Daisy!”

Daisy looks away from the river and toward Sousa. “Alya?” Confusion etched on her face.

Sousa tries to play it cool. “Wh-wh-where?” he stammers

“Alya, wait! Wait!” a voice yells out.

Daisy spies Alya zig zagging through the tables and catches her eye. Alya changes her direction. She makes a b-line for Daisy.

Daisy stands up and walks quickly down the isle. She meets Alya half way and drops to her knees. Alya practically jumping toward her. Daisy catches her, stands, and swings her around. Alya squealing in delight, burying her head into the crook of Daisy’s neck. She places kisses all over Alya’s face, who breaks out in a fit of giggles. Daisy’s heart swells with the motion of the river. Heart beats fast and full. Who knew she could muster this amount of love for this tiny human being?

Daisy spies Fitz and Jemma running toward them out of breath. Fitz and Simmons meet her eyes.

Daisy opens her mouth to say something - anything - but nothing comes out. Tears edge her eyes and she’s hit with the emotion of seeing her two best friends.

“If you cry, I’m going to cry.” Simmons tells her reaching out and wiping away Daisy’s tears.

Fitz takes Alya from Daisy and Jemma reaches for Daisy again, hugging her. They hold onto each other for awhile. Jemma wiping away a tear of her own. They let go and just hold each other’s hands.

Sousa watches from afar. Wanting to give Daisy space for their reunion. His smile radiant with a bit of laughter behind it. Tonight was not supposed to start out like this. Fitz, Simmons, and Alya were supposed to show up later, but when did things ever turn out the way they were supposed to? Especially with this family.

Fitz walks over to Sousa, with Alya on his hip; Flashes of red on his face. He’s a bit flabbergasted and embarrassed by the current events. Both men go to say something, but Alya beats them both.

“Uncle Sousa!!” she exclaims reaching out for him.

Sousa takes her into his arms. “It’s Supernova!” Sousa kisses Alya on the cheek loudly and affectionately calling Alya by the nickname he gave her. Alya giggles.

Jemma and Daisy share a look of pride and joy together. They walk over to them and Jemma poises a question to Alya, “Do you want to tell Uncle Sousa about those letters we’ve received?”

Alya nods. There’s a bit of silence. Alya trying to find the words she wants to say. “Mum and Daddy read them to me each night before I go to bed.”

Sousa’s face lights up, “Is that so?”

“Mmhhmm. I like to hear about your-your” Alya looks to Simmons for help.

“Adventures.” Jemma pipes in softly nodding along and encouraging her story.

Alya repeats the word, “Adventures…with Auntie Daisy. Thank you for writing them.” Alya throws her tiny arms around Sousa’s neck and hugs him to her.

“Can’t put the monkey to bed unless we’ve read them at **_least_** five times.” Fitz shares. Alya nods enthusiastically making everyone laugh.

Daisy watches Sousa kiss Alya’s cheek again. Her heart full to the brim of **_love_**. Sousa is incredible with Alya. Their bond was instantaneous back at the Lighthouse, before everyone said their goodbyes. There were nights where there were only two people Alya wanted to hear stories from: Coulson and Sousa. Alya loved hearing about Coulson’s first mission and helping out a super-powered individual and Sousa’s stories of his early SSR days with Peggy, Howard, and Jarvis. It’s no surprise to Daisy that Alya can’t go to bed without hearing Sousa’s letters each night. In the letters, Sousa always dedicates a portion specifically for her. There are even times when Sousa will sneak a space rock from one of their missions. He saves it for her.

Tears brim at the edge of Sousa’s eyes and he tries to blink them back and fails miserably. He’s taken aback by Alya’s words.

Jemma quickly notices and walks over to Sousa. She takes Alya from him. Alya protests a little, but Jemma instantaneously calms her.

Daisy wraps an arm around Sousa’s waist, grounding him. She reaches up and wipes away the tears. She kisses him on the cheek, her lips lingering there for a second longer than normal. She whispers in his ear a quick _thank you_ and intertwines her fingers in his. He only nods, continuing to blink back the tears forming in his eyes.

The five of them stand there for a moment, sharing each others company. The silence does not last long because a voice calls out in the distance.

“Did we miss the party?”

Daisy whips around, her hand falling from Sousa’s waist. She sees the voice is Elena’s. Elena’s full of life energy bouncing toward them. Mac, Coulson, May and Kora follow not far behind, but Daisy does not fully register everyone.

Daisy looks at Sousa. Not being able to form coherent words. It’s her turn to be emotional.

Sousa kisses her softly in response, “Happy Belated Birthday.”

The kiss doesn’t last long, because Elena is already reaching toward Daisy for a hug. Daisy warmly accepts it. She moves from Elena to Mac.

“Happy Birthday, Tremors.” Mac bear hugs Daisy, picking her up off the ground slightly laughing through the tears.

Kora walks on the other side to Simmons, waving a quick hello to Daisy. Daisy looks at her a bit confused. Kora only gives her a thumbs up in response and joins the rest of the team.

May and Coulson hang in the balance. Looking around at their team reunited once again. Happiness radiating off them.

Daisy lets go of Mac. He walks over to the others.

Coulson and May stand before Daisy. She curls into herself, losing her breath a bit. Her soft brown eyes full of tears roll off her face. The two people who _took her in_ , _cared for her_ , and _loved her_ unconditionally stand before her. The search for her parents always led her back to May and Coulson. Daisy stands not being able to move. Coulson walks over to her and engulfs her into the largest hug he can manage. She buries her head into his shoulder. They stay like that for a moment.

Mac sticks his fist out toward Sousa for a fist bump. Sousa turns his head cautiously, questioning it. He takes a moment and slaps his palm on top of it.

Fitz face palms shaking his head. Jemma, Kora, and Elena break out into laughter and Mac pinches his nose in disbelief.

“Daisy hasn’t taught you to fist bump yet?” Mac questions.

“Uhhhh… no.” he replies. “Should she?”

“It’s easy!” Kora pipes in. She sticks her fist out toward Mac for a fist bump and Mac receives.

“The girl from the 80’s gets it!” Mac exclaims.

Sousa quickly changes the subject and turns to Alya on Jemma’s hip, “Supernova, can you do me a big favor?”

Alya nods her head enthusiastically. Sousa stealthily pulls the ring box out of his pocket and removes the ring from the tiny slit in the case.

“Can you hold out your palm for me?” Sousa asks.

Alya follows his directions and sticks her hand out to him.

“I’m going to place this ring in your hand” Sousa informs her, holding the ring up. “I need you to squeeze it **_real_** tight in your fist and then run it over to Daisy. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Alya shakes her head yes.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Simmons pipes in, a bit of worry on her voice.

“What if she drops it!?” Fitz exclaims almost yelling.

“Supernova will do great. Right?”

“Yes!” Alya responds.

Sousa leans over and whispers, “I will tap you on the shoulder when I’m ready. Okay?”

Alya only nods again.

Daisy still clinging to Coulson, she looks over to May, reaching out with her hand. Daisy hops from Coulson to May. She clings to May for dear life.

“I love you.” Daisy whispers and May releases Daisy at an arm’s length, but still holds on to her. May brushes the hair away that falls in front of Daisy’s face.

“I love you too.” May tells her, catching Daisy’s eyes. May places a hand on Daisy’s cheek and hugs her again. They’re both crying. Coulson gives them a few moments before placing a hand on the both of them and nodding back to the team. Daisy and May let go of each other.

Sousa taps Alya on the shoulder and she wiggles out of Jemma’s arms. Her first clenched with the ring, she runs off toward Daisy.

Daisy, Coulson, and May walk back as Alya crashes into Daisy’s legs. Daisy picks her up. Alya smirks mischievously at Daisy.

“Silly girl, what are you up to?” Daisy asks lightly tickling her. Alya squirms a bit giggling.

“I have a present for you.” she informs Daisy, seriousness crossing her face instantly.

“For me?” Daisy asks. Alya nods enthusiastically.

Coulson, May, and Daisy join the rest of the team.

“Oh, what is it?” May plays along.

“I would like to see.” Coulson chimes in.

“Who’s it from?” Daisy wonders a little stupidly.

The team stand in a circle. Sousa directly across from Daisy.

“Uncle Sousaaaaaa.” Alya draws out.

“Show it to us, sweet girl.” Jemma encourages enthusiastically, trying to push Alya along.

“Hold out your hand” Alya whispers to Daisy seriously.

“Okay” Daisy chuckles softly, nerves starting to get her. She can feel the vibrations of everyone on the team. There’s a sense of urgency and love building up.

Daisy holds out her palm. Alya carefully places a ring in the center. Alya wiggles out of Daisy’s arms and runs over to Fitz, who picks her up.

“Perfect” Sousa mouths to Alya giving her a thumbs up.

Daisy cradles the ring in the center of her palm. Her stomach doing cartwheels. Daisy’s gaze falls to the ground and up to Sousa’s waiting eyes. He smiles at her, bouts of red etched across his face.

It’s the second time tonight she finds herself speechless. It’s all happening too fast and running in slow-motion all at the same time. Sousa walks over to her and takes the ring from her palm.

“What hand do I need to put this on?” Daisy asks dumbly. Sousa snorts with laughter.

“Your left one.” Sousa slides the ring on to her left ring finger. He gets down on one knee.

“Daisy Lousie” Sousa begins. “ _Quake_ Johnson”

“You’re ridiculous.” she tells him rolling her eyes playfully,.

Sousa takes her hand in his. He stares at the ring on her finger, trying to remember everything and all he wants to say.

“Our love has _beaten time_ , _traveled to multiple galaxies_ , _different_ _worlds_.”

Sousa pauses. He meets Daisy’s eyes. Her face is soft and full of warmth and love. He can already tell what her answer will be and grins like a school boy with his first crush.

“I loved you then. I love you now. I’ll love you forever. Will you do the honor in marrying me?”

Daisy matches Sousa’s grin. She nods enthusiastically. Happy tears brim at her eyes.

Cheers from the team surround them.

Sousa stands. They both share a tearful laugh.

“I love you, _Danny Boy._ ”

“I love you too, _Quake_.”

Sousa places a hand on Daisy’s cheek, cupping the side of her face. Sousa smashes his lips on Daisy’s and he dips her for extra effect. Sousa pulls Daisy back to her feet and she kisses him tenderly. They break apart. Daisy stares into Sousa’s eyes and sees everything that she’s ever wanted to see. _Hope_. _Love_. _Family_. _Home_.

“Wait. Did you ask May and Coulson if you could marry me?” Daisy asks.

“Oh, he _definitely_ did.” May chimes in.

Sousa turns bright red, blushing accordingly to May’s comment.

“Used the link to show us the ring.” Mac adds.

“You stole my link?” Daisy teases.

“I only borrowed it.” Sousa points out.

Daisy laughs and rests her head on Sousa’s chest. She looks around at her family.

Even the deepest reaches of space and seas could not be as beautiful than this moment shared with family. Daisy would not have it any other way.


End file.
